


Coming to Terms

by Corviswolf



Series: Coming to Terms [1]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Breast Growth, Drunk Sex, F/M, Furry, Girlfriend, Growth, Lactation, TF, Transformation, big boobs, boobs, boyfriend - Freeform, forcedshifting, pussy growth, rabbit - Freeform, vagina, vaginal growth, were-rabbit, wererabbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corviswolf/pseuds/Corviswolf
Summary: Joel and Hanna come home after a wild date-night out as something seems different about Hanna, but he can't quite put his finger on it!
Series: Coming to Terms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632529
Kudos: 15





	1. Part 1

“Hanna, Hanna, I think…I think I had too much to drink” Joel’s head spun as he collapsed onto Hanna’s broad couch. His words felt like molasses as they slurred from his lips. The room spun beneath him.

“Hehehe me…me toohhh” Hanna slurred back as she giggled uncharacteristically.

“Lesh me shohhh you how mushhhh,” she said as her body writhed. Her clumsy hands pulled at the hem of her short dress in a poor attempt to sexily dance for Joel before her legs suddenly gave way under her. Luckily Joel was aware enough of the show she was putting on to catch her as she almost face-planted into the couch. Her weight was crushing him but Joel didn't care as they hugged and laughed before kissing sloppily, their hands all over each other.

“Did you...did you tip thehhh uber?” Hanna managed to gasp out as she broke off their prolonged frenching. Her eyes a haze of half-concern as they gazed unfocused at his face.

“Huh?” Joel needed time to process the question, his head fuzzy from their increasingly hot and heavy make-out session.

“Sure...Sure I guess” was all he could muster. He wasn't sure if he had missed something, whatever it was it didn't matter as he puckered his lips. Joel’s hands drew Hanna’s round smooth-skinned face back to his as they groped the unusually thickly hair of her head.

Hanna weakly fought him, recoiling slightly as she wiggled uncomfortably in his lap.

“We should go to sleep...We should go to sleep….” Hanna slurred before repeating herself, not remembering what she had just said. Her body weakly pressed away from Joel as she tried to fight it. Joel didn’t understand her sudden recalcitrance.

“Nouhhhhh, come on baby..…” Joel gurgled as he buried his face in her neck, his tongue playfully licked her slender exposed neck as he made his way down to her shoulder, only interrupted by the straps of her bra. He smacked his suddenly dry lips, his tongue felt like cotton as he lapped a thin carpet of hair but he was too inebriated to pay attention.

“Huhhhhhh…” Hanna moaned at the stimulation. Her resistance was crumbling all too quickly as a deep heat rushed through her body. She had many boyfriends but Joel was different. Joel was everything to her. As hard as it was to admit to herself sober she had feelings for him, feelings that made her insides churn and her face blush. She wanted this, her near lifetime of caution thrown to the wind. The six shots of fireball and however many beers they had downed didn’t hurt either.

Her hands sloppily rubbed Joel’s back as she pressed herself against his bulging trousers. Joel reciprocated gladly as his hands began to rub and explore her body, pulling down on her blouse as he did his best to expose her small but beautifully symmetric breasts. Hanna clumsily struggled to unbuckle Joel’s belt as they kissed deeply again. Her hands couldn't make heads or tails of the simple hook and loop mechanism in her passionate state.

Joel was having better luck with Hanna’s clothes as they separated long enough for him to unbutton the top half of her blouse, revealing her modest cleavage and the uncommonly lacy brazier that supported it. It sent him all the signals he needed that she had planned for something special to happen tonight.

His hands fumbled with her bra’s needlessly complicated clasp as her loose blouse draped over his hands, in the way once more. Hanna’s near-frantic hands finally pulled down the rim of Joel’s trousers to reveal his underwear-clad boner. The head of his turgid cock pushed against the fabric. A growing dark wet patch accentuated his urethra’s position as precum pushed out of his strained seven-inch length.

“Ohhhhh…..fffff…..” Joel moaned as Hanna’s hands pried and massaged him through the thin folds of fabric. She tried to extract his fleshy shaft with some difficulty, being as erect and inflexible as it was. Joel felt like he may blow from just the touch of her hands on him. His cock throbbed out of control as pulses of hot blood poured into its length. It took all Joel’s willpower to not cum right there as Hanna plied needfully at his boxers.

Joel buried himself in her shallow cleavage as best he could. Looking up his bleary lust-drunk eyes made out a pair of long furry ears sticking out of Hanna’s hair.

“You dont..you don't need to role-play for me you know.” Joel hiccuped, sure that the ears were some sort of toy Hanna had slipped on while he was preoccupied. She always loved her toys he thought.

Hanna, preoccupied with Joel's cock, couldn’t process what he was saying. A ringing in her ears begins to consume her hearing. All the sounds in the room came back at once, bombarding her. Suddenly somebody turned up the volume dial on the world to eleven. The only thing holding back the pain of the sound is the pleasure coursing through her body as her clothes begin to tighten.

Joel decided if Hanna wanted to use her toys it could only make the night sexier. Joel fumbled to remove her bra as their bodies crushed against each other. Sensing his ineptitude Hanna helped him, guiding his hands, freeing her small mounds of breast flesh. Joel knew Hanna loved it when he played with her nipples. They were small enough it took some effort to keep them between his fingers but he was committed, if uncoordinated. He rubbed her pert pink nipples with his thumbs, pressing them down and releasing them before making a circle around her bumpy quarter-sized areola before starting all over again.

“Ohhhhhhh!!! God...just like that….” Hanna moaned, unable to stop her body from compulsively grinding against Joel’s lithe body. Her hips moved on their own as her short dress skirt began to tear at the seams from her exertion. Joel’s hands hesitantly detach from Hanna’s chest as they make their way over her pudgy stomach to hold onto her thighs. Joel couldn’t help but move his hands up her fatty thighs towards her bountiful ass cheeks. In response Hanna spread herself even wider, somehow enveloping Joel’s body with her legs.

“Oh god Joel….take me…” Hanna moaned, her voice growing deeper and more sultry.

“But not here…there...take me...” her eyes looked towards her waiting bedroom.

Joel eagerly obliged as they left the couch, giggling and smooching all the way to the bedroom. Hanna almost fell as her legs suddenly gave out from under her. Joel, even inebriated, was fast enough to catch her. Her momentum catapulted them both ungracefully onto the bed. Their mouths entwined ravenously as their hands moved over each other's bodies, diving into and out of each other’s underwear.

Hanna was suddenly on top of him, her torn skirt hitched around her hips as the seams down her legs began to further tear. She ground her wet still panty-constrained pussy against Joel. Joel’s hands gripped her buttocks, his fingers finding an uncommonly large handful of jiggling flesh to grab.

“Oh god…hnnnrghh… you’re so hot” Joel managed to moan as he came up for air. Sweat soaked his shirt and his face as Hanna’s moans and grunts grew more and more urgent. If Joel’s massaging hands moved up just a little on Hanna’s butt they would have found the growing fluffy tail pushing out of her spine. As his fingers grazed the beginnings of her tail he was distracted as Hanna pulled his cock from his underwear and guided it between her dripping lower lips. Before he could protest that she was moving too fast she sunk herself onto him.

“Urnnnnhhhhh…uhhhnn!!!” Hanna felt so hot. But even in her sex and alcohol-intoxicated state took notice of the changes wracking her body.

“I can’t…wait..not…hahhhh! Hahhhh!!!” she managed to squeak out as her pussy shuddered and gripped Joel's rigid shaft. Even as she became aware of the changes she was too drunk and Joel was too deep inside of her to stop. Her hands gripped her thickening breast flesh trying to hold their swelling mass back. She wanted to feel Joel’s cock in her so much it was overriding any remaining sense she had.

Hanna’s body grew increasingly furry as she moaned and pushed back against Joel. Joel's cock pumped in and out of her like an engine piston, spreading her lower lips over and over. Muscles rippled and tensing under her skin. Her hips widened as her breasts swelled ever larger and heavier under her hands; hands which were quickly resembling humanoid-paws. Her blouse tightened around her midriff as she grew, fat turning taught and tight as her body becomes toned and buxom. Her pussy strengthened and deepened as it plied at her boyfriend’s tool.

A huge wave of slick hot pussy juices gushed out of her, soaking Joel’s crotch. His cock slammed into her recessed with renewed slickened zeal as it dipped in and out of the oven between her legs. They bobbed and ground at a fever pitch as the changes took over. Joel’s half-closed eyes were too unfocused to notice the changes. He couldn’t stop himself, Hanna’s insides felt like liquid fire. His cock was wrapped in her powerful wet chasm as it coaxed every bit of pleasure imaginable from his penis..

Hanna’s head rolled on her shoulders as hair began to fall out in giant clumps, replaced with brown fur. Her face upturned in ecstasy as it pushed and cracked into a wide rabbit’s muzzle. She lost her grip on her huge heavy breasts as she braced her hands against Joel’s lightly haired chest for support as her front teeth grew beyond her mouth’s ability to contain them.

Joel was too preoccupied with how good it all felt to notice the increasing weight of his girlfriend wildly riding his turgid shaft or that her auburn hair was falling off her scalp onto the bed all around them. Hanna’s swelling insides milked him for everything he had as they both began to orgasm. Joel felt hot splashes of liquid on his chest as his golf-ball sized balls hitched in their sac. His body thrust needfully into the depths between Hanna’s legs. His hands gripped huge clumps of her thick furred thighs as he poured himself into her. Hanna screamed as the orgasm washed over her, milk pouring from her thickening thumb-sized nipples onto her inebriated lover. Pink paw pads erupted from her digits as her feet lengthened behind her.

They both reared their heads in the cacophony of pleasure. As they reached their mutual crescendo everything went black.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna has to make Joel understand that she isn't a monster after her transformation keeps going a bit longer than expected.

Joel woke up groggily. The hangover from the night before pounding his head like a drum. He tried to get up but collapsed again, the room began to sway around him. As the room came into focus he realized where he was, he was at Hanna’s, in her bed. There were no sheets, those he saw out of the corner of his eye were mostly on the floor. The morning air was a bit chilly on his bare body as he lay there trying to level out the room. His shirt was a crumpled unbuttoned mess around his chest. There definitely weren't any pants on his legs, he could feel the cool air against his privates. Joel summoned the strength to move his arms as he began vigorously rubbing his eyes, trying to clear the grogginess.

“Ahhhh ffffffffffuuuuckkkkkk” Joel moaned, louder than he intended to, as he stretched his sore muscles, raising his arms behind him so that they touched the headboard of Hanna’s bed. He looks out the window to the twinkling morning city below. It was early still, the sun just cresting over the distant skyscrapers. He knew what he had to do but his whole body screamed at him not to.

“Urghh… Hey Hanna...I need to get going, I can't miss my run, gotta keep this figure in shape.” Joel managed a chuckle as he casually patted his bare flat stomach.

Hanna squirmed next to him, her body pushing against his mumbling something nonsensical under her breath in a half-asleep state. He was sure that she didn’t understand what he said. And by the feel of it her hips and shoulders pushing against him, she had hogged all the blankets. He knew she had an important meeting with the board that he should probably wake her up to prepare for. As loathe as he was to get out of bed or move he wriggled his body so he was facing her.

“Hey Hanna, come on wake up, you know you have to……?” Joel’s voice trailed off as his bleary eyes took in Hanna’s face. His body froze, he couldn’t process what he was seeing. It took at least a minute for his brain to catch up with his eyes. Joel doesn't scream, but he feels a deep panic welling up inside of him. His body moved on its own in an instinctual fight or flight response. His body chose flight, definitely flight. He tumbled ungracefully off of the side of the bed on the hard floor, kicking Hanna’s side in the process, jolting her awake.

“Ahhh!!” Hanna screamed in surprise at the sudden hard ribbing, more in shock than pain.

“What the hell?!” Hanna bolted upright as Joel scrambled across the floor naked. He banged his head against the small table positioned near her picture windows, sending potted plants and books crashing to the floor. If she wasn’t awake before she was now as the cacophony of her possessions hitting the ground rang in her ears.

“Holy crap Joel, what’s gotten…into….you?” Hanna’s voice trailed off the same as Joel’s had a moment before. She scrambled over the bed towards Joel to check if he was alright. Her body felt strange and heavy as she moved. Her feet dug into the mattress as she glimpsed her distorted reflection in the windows behind Joel. She dismissed it at first, just a trick of her mind, it was just not possible. Joel’s eyes were locked on her with a panicked wildness. She could see that he was afraid; like she was a monster intent on stealing his soul. Hanna looked down at her hands which made deep indentations in her overworked mattress. The realization began to hit her. She raised a hand up to her face, here digits were thick, a mix of animal and human. Each of her fingers sporting a large pink pad underneath and a sharp thick claw.

“No! No no no no no no!!!!” Hanna’s voice shook as her body faltered on her one supporting arm, collapsing backward onto her haunches. Her hands immediately went to her face and felt the protrusion of her familiar lupine muzzle. Her eyes crossed, focusing on the rise of her face as she couldn’t help but wiggle her large pink rabbit nose.

“Oh god, oh god Joel..it’s..it’s..,” Hanna was unable to complete the sentence. The feelings swirling in her chest felt suffocating. Joel was frozen in place, his bare chest rising and falling rapidly in panic, on the edge of hyperventilation.

Joel has no words as he took in the creature talking to him. As it rose up on the bed in front of him he saw that the creature was entirely naked save for a layer of short brown fur covering her body with a lighter cream around her stomach, inner thighs, and breasts. And it was definitely a "her". It sported a pair of heavy buoyant breasts that were the size of overripe cantaloupes, each capped with a pink hard nipple the size of all Joel’s fingers put together. The creature’s thick labia were coated in the same lighter fur as her stomach which only served to accentuate the rise of its huge pubic mound.

“Oh god, how could I be so stupid…I saw you and I couldn’t hold it back…I couldn’t stop it…” Hanna cried. Tears began to streak down her muzzle as she held her face. It was all too much. If she had time to explain, maybe it could be different, but the way Joel was looking at her was everything she ever feared about her condition.

“Please…please don't look at me.” Hanna sobbed as she tried in vain to cover herself. She quickly found that all the sheets were all over the floor near where Joel landed. Her hand paws did very little to hide her nudity. Hanna tried to use her left arm to cover the expansive breast flesh. Her pink dish-sized areola was barely covered by her furry limb. Boob flesh pushed out everywhere around her arm, the very firmness of her breasts pushed against her attempt at modesty. Her right paw pressed on her exposed vagina as she tried to approximate a fig leaf cover for her thick lower lips.

Hanna couldn’t stop thinking about how monstrous she must look to Joel. Even in her immense embarrassment, Hanna felt a growing heat in the pit of her churning stomach as one of her thick fingers pressed a bit too deep between her vagina’s lips. She quickly withdrew from herself but not fast enough to prevent her digit’s fur from being soaked by the wetness barely contained behind the gates to her womanhood. Why was she already wet? Her mind was racing, she didn’t know what to do. She had no idea why this was happening, how she could explain to Joel.

“Please Joel, it's still me…it's still Hanna,” Was all she could manage to say. She knew he had no reason to believe her, not when she looked like this.

Joel couldn’t stop his body from shaking as the rabbit creature spoke. It had Hanna’s voice but huskier, deeper somehow. He stayed, there among the wreckage of the table, his naked body pressed hard against the window for anybody in neighboring towers up to see. After what seems like forever he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. He could barely think, the hangover and shock of what was in front of him limiting his mental options.

“You…you aren't going to eat me are you?” Joel managed to get out, his voice cracking like a schoolboy’s.

Hanna or the creature that was Hanna seems as shocked by his question as he was.

“No! No, it’s me!” Hanna cried, “It's still me!” She squeezed her arm harder against her breasts trying fruitlessly to will them back into her body. It was no good. Her thighs press together nervously, trapping her hand against her pussy. She could feel Joel’s eyes on her.

“It's…it's not what it looks like,” Hannah felt like she should try to explain.

“Well…” she looked down at herself, barely able to see over past massive compressed fur-covered boobs.

“It's kinda what it looks like,” she said with no small amount of resignation.

“But! But I won't hurt you! Besides still being me, I am a vegetarian! See!” Hanna blurted out nervously as she extricated her hand from between her legs and pulled on her lips to reveal a set of large bucked rabbit teeth. She tried to ignore the taste of her lubricant on her finger but her heart was beating hard.

“Please Joel, let me explain…” she reached out to him, aching for him to understand. As she extended her hand she forgot about her breasts as they broke free of her arm, each one bigger than her animalistic lupine-shaped head by a fair margin as they swayed freely with their heavy mass.

“No, get away!” Joel cried out as he recoiled into a fetal position in response to her advance as she moved closer on the bed. He held like that for a moment waiting for an attack. It never came. Eventually, he looked up from behind his arm.

“What..what are you?!?” Joel managed to croak out.

Hanna had to think about how to answer for a moment before speaking.

“Well, that's…complicated…but…I…I get like this…sometimes, and I thought..I thought I had it under control this time….I…I thought I could…” Hanna started to cry again, tears streamed down the trails forged by her earlier deluge onto her deep cleavage. Her body shuddered as she sobbed, her hand covering her muzzle as her eyes winced closed. She couldn’t take it. It was all too much.

Joel began to uncoil as he saw the rabbit woman on the bed in front of him sobbing uncontrollably, obviously in a great deal of emotional pain. Despite all his body telling him to run he found courage from somewhere deeper inside of himself. He began to collect himself. Carefully, Joel reached for the sheets on the floor and wrapped them around his midriff. It was as much to provide a modicum protection as it was to cover his stark nudity. Their previous nights' juices made the sheets sticky and stiff, wide yellow-ish stains crisscrossed the fabric. He got unsteadily to his feet.

“Hey…it's…ok?” Joel said with a distinct unsureness audible in his shaky voice. He slowly approached the bed. The room still wobbled from his ongoing alcohol-induced headache. The rabbit creature was still crying and holding her face, her huge breasts shaking on her chest with every sob.

“It’s ok,” Joel said again with a steadily increasing confidence. Joel could see that it...no...she, was really in pain and inched closer.

“Hey….hey now, whatever this is…I am sure we can fix it…right?” He asked, his voice full of concern threatened to crack at any moment. As he approached he could smell the creature’s scent, it smelled...musky, animalistic, but also had a sour-sweetness to it. It was almost intoxicating. He could feel her body’s heat on his skin as the smell of her sex got stronger. Even with the fear coursing through his veins he wanted to hold her. If it was Hanna, he wanted to tell her it would be alright. But he still wasn't sure if she was indeed still, her. All things considered, he was still scared out of his mind, his instincts telling him to run.

“Whaaa…you arent…you dont….?” Hanna noticed Joel was reaching out to her as she looked up from her hands, wiping her large teary eyes. She sniffled, trying to gather herself as Joel’s shaking hand approached her shoulder. Her eyes went wide as his hand landed on her shoulder. It sent an electric shock through her body. She never thought anybody wouldn’t run for the hills after seeing her like this. Let alone...accept her.

The electricity of his touch became a shiver that traveled up and down her spine. Her body was responding to Joel’s touch. The heat in the pit of her stomach felt rekindled. She felt a slickness forming between her legs as her inner walls shuddered. Her face felt flush.

She refused to give in, she didn’t want to ruin what Joel was giving her. Despite her long ears and sensitive hearing, she didn’t hear a thing that Joel was saying. It was all too much. But she could see that he was looking at her, not as a monster, but as his girlfriend. She bounded forward and hugged Joel tight. Joel yelped at the sudden movement. Her heavy breasts pushed against his chest between them. Joel struggled in the embrace before coming around and hugging her back. His hands were hesitant as they hovered over and then gripped the furry taut expanse of her back.

Hanna’s muzzle nuzzled his cheek as she held him close. Joel could feel her wet, tear-stained fur on his face as she pressed herself against the side of his head.

“It’s really you Hanna? You're...” Joel couldn't decide how to finish that statement. Being hugged by a six-foot-tall naked rabbit woman wasn’t how he expected to spend his morning. He said the first thing that came to mind.

“It's going to be alright.” He didn’t really know if he believed the words himself. He wasn’t sure what was happening any more than he did a few minutes ago.

“It's never..I’ve never stayed this way,” Hanna tried to explain as she loosened her grip on him but still held him close enough that her thick nipples pushed hard into his chest. The weight of her heavy breasts still lay on his chest. Her brown-furred cleavage was ridiculously deep. She was so warm, he could feel her fur against his skin. It felt oddly comforting. If it wasn’t for the situation he found himself in he felt like he could cuddle in it forever.

“I didn’t want you to…to see me like this,” she continued. Her eyes looked into his, they were large, wet and shockingly green. He did his best to hold her as she sniffled, still recovering, her wide pink nose dripping small rivulets of mucus.

“Hey, hey it's ok,” he comforted her. “Hey if you don't mind, I am having a bit of trouble...breathing.” Joel finally gasped after standing there unsure what to do next. The weight of Hanna’s boobs started to overwhelm him.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Hanna quickly separated from him at his request. Her compressed mammaries jiggled as they resumed their tear-drop shape. He had a fuzzy recollection of them growing heavier in his hands the night before, but it was all a blur. Now seeing them up close they were beautiful, and huge, beyond huge. Their heft overflowed the width of Hanna’s shoulders, only constrained by her long sinewy arms.

“You’re, really Hanna?” Joel asked weakly. He was afraid of the answer.

“Yes! Yes, it's me!” She responded excitedly. She never thought she would get this far with anybody.

“Wait…this…this happened to you….before?” Was all Joel could stammer out as her voluptuous body drew his gaze. The shock of all this was making it hard to think, his heart was beating so fast in his chest. Hanna, or at least the rabbit creature with Hanna’s voice was much…fitter. Her stomach was lightly muscled, toned and firm to the point it was visible under her fur. Her breasts were more than his hands could wrap around and the curvature of her hips were….. his mind wandered as he unintentionally glanced lower and lower.

“Yeah…but…I normally can….control it. You are the f..first I ever…I ever…the first person...” She scooted to the edge of the bed and put her legs over the side so she could sit and talk to Joel like a person, instead of an animal ready to pounce. The paw pads of her feet touched the cold floor as she settled in. She had so much to explain.

She very quickly noticed Joel's eyes wander down her exposed body. She tried to calm her own nervousness by narrating what Joel was seeing.

“It makes my…well my tits..so big,” she hefted them to demonstrate, the firm fatty tissue felt good under her thick fingers. The mammaries reached well past her elbows. Her paws were barely able to completely cover her areola as she took her hard nipples, thicker than a roll of quarters, between her fingers. Joel could barely respond before Hanna squeezed her teats and elicited two clear drops of liquid from the pink nubs that pooled onto her grasping fingers.

“They...hahhh...sometimes do that too…” She continued, she wanted to cross her legs as a fresh flush of heat inflamed between her legs, but she resisted the urge. He had to see this, if he could accept her like this... She saw Joel’s wide eyes wander lower, to between her legs. The visible rise of her pussies mound throbbed at the attention, her lower lips engorged slightly. Her clit was easily as big as her human thumb as it began to push past her opening.

To try to draw attention away from her nethers she let go of her breasts and grabbed her ears and pulled them down to the sides of her head.

“I have these long ears and...paws…” She knew she was losing him. She was distracted herself, it was hard to focus. A wet string of her sweet lubrication leaked out between her legs onto the floor below, narrowing missing the edge of the bed.

"My hands, they are really thick, kinda like paws, but not, they..." Hanna showed off her still opposable digits. But looking at Joel made her sigh. She saw his attention roaming, she had to show him. Her pussy was part of this, part of her, as much as anything.

“Here, it...it’s the most...well you see…” she was stammering as her paws moved to cover her groin.

Joel, who had been standing in stunned silence could only stand there and gape as she slowly removed her paws, letting him take her all in, framing her plentiful vaginal mound.

The fatty gates to her pussy were coated with thin, but dense, coating of brown fur. A tight wet ridge of pink separated the opening of her sex. With some hesitation, Hanna used her hands to begin to separate her labia. Her pussy was powerful and it was fighting her, trying to clamp closed around her fingers. Her mound’s flesh was scalding hot on her paw pads as she parted herself. With some grappling, she was able to reveal the soaking-wet pink insides of her sex.

“When I’m like this, I am always, well...wet,” Hanna admitted. “It’s hard to control, it never lasts very long, usually a few...hnnnnghhh…hours,” She gasped, touching her pussy was a bad idea, but she was in too deep now.

Thick strands of her lubricant webbed the opening as her inner folds shuddered and opened wide. Her clit throbbed in its thick hood as it swelled further. She no longer knew if she was showing him her body or inviting him to mount her. The rabbit part, usually deeply buried in the recesses of her mind, hardly cared. She let out a series of quiet moans as her erogenous vagina responded to her touch.

Joel didn’t know what to do, or how to react as she spread herself for him. Her heavy thighs spread wide to allow him a full view of her assets. Fluid was freely leaking from her now, dripping onto her fur and the floor. Her birth canal looked almost big enough for his forearm to fit inside. Despite his conflicted mental state, he couldn’t stop the erection he was now sporting. His face was flushed red as he took her in. She was simultaneously the scariest and most sexy thing he had ever seen.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna and Joel continue to deal with Hanna's transformation into an increasingly horny were-rabbit!

Joel had never seen a vagina that quite looked like Hanna’s. Not that he had closely inspected many or even watched enough porn to appreciate them. But hers was just...voluptuous and powerful just like the rest of her. The curve of her pulsing labia and gash of pink sopping wet flesh in between was almost hypnotizing.

Joel realized he was staring and snapped out of his stupor. He realized how intently he was looking into his girlfriends huge wet vagina as she spread herself for him. His face was beet red as he looked away.

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to…” He felt so embarrassed that he thought seriously about crawling back into the fetal position near the window. 

“No, no, I wanted to show you...it's not your fault…” Hanna felt immensely embarrassed as well. She didn’t know what she was doing. She was going too fast. Even so, her boyfriend, who just found out about her condition that very morning, was handling it better than she could have ever hoped. Hanna let go of her stretched lower lips, her labia slapped closed, but the opening between them gaped wider than before. She used a paw to try to force her engorged opening closed. It only made her whip her head and gurgle in pleasure, her weighty breasts heaved between her arms. Her entire entrance was on an erogenous hair-trigger. As a last resort she squeezed her legs together to try to sequester the growing wetness. Her breathing hitched as she felt her insides spasm for a moment. The heat was getting worse as she felt the slickness between her legs began to matte the fur below her entrance and seep into the mattresses rim.

Hanna sat there on the bed, stewing in her growing horniness in silence, nervously swiveling her feet’s thick pink pads on the floor. She had to find something else to focus on. Her meeting that day at work was miles away from her mind. She needed something more immediate. Joel was still looking away, as if the sight of her suddenly was too much to take. She knew it probably was. She hoped Joel would break the bulky silence that suddenly fell between them. She could see his own embarrassment plain as day, even if she couldn’t see his eyes.

She bit her lower lip as her toned stomach tensed tight, just for a moment, a small pang of pleasure shot through her nethers. She had to help him understand, she needed him to understand. She got off the bed and approached Joel. Her sudden movement startled him so much that he fell right back onto the hard cold floor.

“Oh no! Are you ok?” Hanna quickly offered her hand. Joel took it without thinking as she effortlessly righted him. She could tell he was surprised by her strength.

“Wow…” Joel’s eyes were wide as they met hers once again.

“Comes with the territory, you should see me on the five-hundred meter dash,” she joked, trying to break the ice as she ran a few jogs in place. Her breasts jiggled and slapped together as she moved. As she came to a stop Joel could swear he saw small trickles of wetness leak from her immensely thick nipples as they settled on her chest.

Hanna’s mock jogging brought his attention to her powerful furred legs. With all the other things going on he only now noticed how large and animalistic they were. Her long feet, easily the width of two large men’s shoes put side by side at the toes, were capped with four bulbous clawed digits. Her long feet ended in a thick knuckle of a heel suspended in the air before connecting to swollen calves that looked more at place on an olympic athlete or a bodybuilder than his girlfriend. Her thighs were absolutely massive with thick bands of muscle that connected to her broad knees, the muscles visible even under her brown fur. 

Her plump thighs connected to hips that were absolutely massively wide, wider than her shoulders by a fair margin. Following the creased v-shaped lines where her hips connected to her legs he couldn’t help but refocus on the pronounced rise of her slightly engorged pussy. Now standing, her lower lips were nestled deep between her sturdy limbs. The plump rise of her vagina’s mound pushed against the curve of her thighs. He could swear that the glistening folds of her entrance were more pronounced than they were just moments ago. Her stance, although obviously stable, still looked precarious to Joel. He had never seen anything stand or walk on two legs that looked like hers, the closest thing he could think of was a horse or some sort of terrestrially-bound bird.

“You...can walk on those?” Joel blurted, not quite knowing what he was expecting as an answer. His brain still felt foggy, everything felt a bit disconnected and dreamlike. The adrenaline from his earlier fight or flight response was starting to drain away leaving him dizzy, almost nauseous.

“Oh sure! I mean...when I was younger...I was a total mess.” Hanna balanced on one foot while lifting the other to almost a right angle with her supporting leg. She wiggled the large toes of her airborne foot to further demonstrate her agility.

“This is easy! I can even...” She stopped short, her extended air-suspended leg shuddered. She hoped that Joel didn’t notice the small stream of her juices that had begun to leak down the inside of her stationary supporting thigh. One of her long ears folded over itself before resuming its pert form as the shock went through her entire body. Luckily for her Joel was far too distracted by her raised paw to notice the wetness soaking into the fur below her inflaming pussy. Hanna put down her leg as quickly as she could. She had to focus. 

“Let me get something on and I can make you a... bunny special.” Hanna winked, her muzzle parted and exposed her large bucked teeth as she followed it with a smile. Joel winced as he saw her large muzzle part in a smile. She understood, he realized he probably wasn't used to a giant rabbit smiling at him yet, her face definitely moved differently when it was like this. 

Joel could tell something was off even as her tone seemed to be trending back towards the positive end of the scale. Despite that he was recognizing more of the woman he liked so much as his girlfriend. The terrifying sobbing creature he woke to this morning on Hanna’s bed seemed like a distant memory. He started to find himself cracking a smile at her bubbly personality that he loved so much.

“What...What’s the bunny special?” he couldn’t help but laugh. “Wait...put something on?”

“Clothes, I mean you...you are...” Joel stammered, looking at the floor like a schoolboy. Hanna could tell he didn’t dislike seeing her like this, she was tempted to continue in the nude. It made her feel sexy to be wanted even like this. But Joel was still processing a lot of things, it would help him if she introduced some normalcy under the circumstances. She couldn’t remember the last time she was like this long enough to warrant putting on clothes either, most of her episodes lasted only a single night or a few hours at most. She knew she had just the thing for the rare times that she needed them, somewhere.

Hanna turned and crossed the room. Joel’s jaw gaped open as he took in her huge round jiggling ass cheeks practically slapped each other as she opened her expansive closet. The creamy mocha fur of her fluffy pert rabbit tail swept upward just above the pert expanse of her rear cheeks. Everything about her was dialed to ten, including her voluptuous bubble butt. Her gently curved back only further accentuated her extreme hourglass figure.

Hanna didn’t even notice the show she had given him as she pushed dresses and skirts out of her way in her expansive closet.

“Hmmm? Where is it!?” She said in an anxious excitement as she pulled out bra after bra. She held them over the substantial rise of her breasts to test their size before throwing them onto the floor. She had to be careful not to touch her sensitive nipples as she auditioned each brazier. Each set was as laughably small as the last, barely able to cover her areola let alone hold the mass of her boobs behind them; the straps wouldn't even fit halfway around her body. 

Joel took the cue himself and tried to find the clothes he had so carelessly discarded the night before. His shirt was crumpled on the bed, but the whereabouts of his pants were a mystery. 

“Ahh here!” Hanna said proudly as she turned and presented a massive light-purple brazier. “I knew this would come in handy!” She said happily as she struggled to put it on. Her breasts were so big that it was hard to wrangle them into the salad-bowl sized cups.

“Where did you find that thing?!” Joel looked on in shock as Hanna manipulated her breasts into the garment.

“Oh! I...found it…hnnnghh!” Hanna finally got both of her mammaries to cooperate and let out a small moan as she managed to buckle the clasp in the back. Her breasts hitched higher, her already buoyant mammaries further accentuated by its uplift as they pressed together. The bra was tight, especially around her sensitive thick nipples. Despite its size it was unable to hide the rise of her twin teats through the padded cups.

“In a specialty shop online actually, largest they had,” She laughed lightly, the tightness of her boobs made it a little hard to breathe, but it was nothing she couldn’t deal with. She felt like it used to fit her better, but her breasts couldn’t be getting larger could they? Somehow even this monstrosity of a bra wasn’t enough to hold her comfortably. The bra looked more like a skimpy bikini on her bosom than a sports bra. On the positive side it did accentuate her cleavage even further, as if she needed any help with that. 

“See! Almost back to normal!” She said as she twirled to show off her breasts lack of movement. Her areola still peeked above the huge cups as the bra held on with straining taught straps. Her nipples throbbed as she spun. She could feel small patches of wetness form as she stopped. She was thankful the bra was tight as it was or any continued rubbing felt like it would drive her mad. 

After calming her breathing for a moment, the rise and fall of her mammaries didn’t help matters as her breasts shifted slightly in their constraints. She resumed digging in her multitude of dressers. Her next find was a set of bright yellow panties. They were nothing special by what Joel could tell. But even across the room he could see that they were huge. Although Hanna wasn’t much taller than him now, her hips, thighs and rounded ass were expansive. He had no idea how she was hoping to fit something on given all those challenges.

“You had these for...when this happens?” Joel inquired hesitantly, he was genuinely surprised by her planning. If it wasn’t for waking up next to her like this he would have never found her stash of bras and panties for a woman so much larger than her human-five foot two-inch frame.

“It usually only lasts for a night, but I like to be prepared, and you know, sometimes you just look amazing in banana-yellow panties and a purple bra you know?” She joked.

Joel laughed at that despite himself. He felt like, for the first time that morning, that he could roll with this. He knew he should continue getting dressed but he couldn’t look away from everything Hanna was doing. 

Sure enough, Hanna began to struggle to put the panties on over her voluptuous frame. Soon she was hopping on one leg as she tried to get the panties up over her wide foot. But the panties were caught on one of her toes and were threatening to tear from her efforts to extricate them. She cursed as she hopped in a circle trying to get the panties unstuck. Her breasts heaved in tandem, contained by the overworked bra. 

With some effort she finally managed to slip it up over her calf but was having trouble getting the leg hole up to her thickened thigh. Joel could hear some of the stitches in the panties breaking as the fabric stretched over her furry flesh. 

“Gah...you stupid...I...nnrghh!!!” She grunted and winced as she finally got it up to her hips.

“There!” Hanna half-yelled in triumph. Between the growing heat and the stress of the situation she felt like she needed a win, however small.

“Umm, your…” was all Joel could get out as he pointed at her leg. Hanna looked down at her body to follow where Joel was pointing to find that she had put only one leg through the panties. The yellow fabric hung limply from her upper thigh where it tightly compressed her leg, leaving her still fully exposed. She spun a circle trying to somehow get her other leg through the limp hole without giving up the progress she had already made. She quickly lost her balance and fell onto the floor so hard it shook the apartment.

“AUUHH!!!!” Hanna cried out in frustration as her ample ass took the brunt of the shock.

“Mpfhhh!!!…” Joel couldn’t help himself but laugh as he tried to cover his mouth. Hanna looked at him sternly, not amused. 

“That was…actually kinda funny,” Joel smiled at her, the absurdity of it was just too much. Hanna frowned, her muzzle giving a look of pure frustration that slowly faded into a smile. She started laughing as well despite herself.

“That was pretty stupid wasn’t it?” She said as she chuckled, her digitigrade legs splayed out in front of her on the floor. She was starting to feel quite a bit better. Despite the pantie’s lack of cooperation she felt like everything was going to be ok.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were going so well for Hanna, but maybe she got a bit overconfident as the heat continues to build!

Joel took a deep breath as he walked tentatively around the room to where Hanna had unceremoniously landed. The sheets that covered his lower half fell to the floor as they tangled in his feet. He left them behind as he approached. He was never more aware of his nakedness from the waist down as he got closer to the sprawled busty rabbit.

“Here…let me help you up,” Joel said instinctively as he offered his hand. Her paw-like hand was in his almost immediately and without hesitation. The feeling of her thick paw pads against his palm felt foreign. Her hand was only a bit larger than his, but its digits were at least twice the thickness of his fingers. He clutched her hand hard as he tried to heft her upwards. She was surprisingly heavy. Joel realized that despite her body’s sumptuous curves Hanna was sporting a lot of dense, powerful, muscle under her fur.

They both worked in concert to heft her back upright. Her legs pushed as her wide feet gripped the floor. Hanna got upright but not before staggering into Joel’s chest as her footing slipped on the slick wood surface. Her immense chest pushed into his with the almost full weight of her body behind it. This time a bra was the only thing that separated their flesh. He could feel the heat of her radiating onto him. Her heavy boobs squished in all directions, straining the garment and creating an extreme amount of cleavage between the over-endowed mammaries. Joel could feel her nipples pressing into his pecs like Hanna was prodding him with two very hard fingers. Joel’s face felt so hot, all he could hear was his heart beating in his ears in Hanna’s unintentional embrace. 

They quickly separated like two teenagers after an awkward kiss. They stood there looking at each other in awkward silence for a while. Hanna crossed her legs trying to hide the trickle of her hot pussy juice that had wormed its way down her inner thigh. They stood there for what felt like an eternity. 

Finally, to break the silence they both spoke at the same time.

“Wha…Do you...How do...” 

“You go first,” Joel said, apologetically after talking over Hanna.

“Well…I was going to ask if you wanted to get dressed?” Hanna said a bit sheepishly. Joel could swear if she wasn’t covered in fur she would be blushing. It was only then that he noticed the raging boner jutting from his crotch. Its seven-inch length throbbed as it wobbled needfully. He struggled to hide its rigid length with his hands, but it was far too late for that.

“Oh fuck! Yeah of course.” Joel said as he scurried over to the piles of their clothes scattered around the room looking for his pants. Finding them under Hanna’s white blouse he scooped it up into his arms along with his socks and underwear.

He hurriedly started trying to put them on, not doing a better job than Hanna had just done with her panties as he did his best to dress quickly. The embarrassment of the moment was just making his cock harder and more ornery. He tried not to pay attention to the bead of glistening precum that sat on the puckered urethra of his red throbbing tip as he hoisted his dress pants up over his hips. He pushed and pulled on his rigid cock into position so he could button the waist of his pants. In his rush, Joel’s hands weren’t working correctly as he fumbled with the buttons.

After getting his pants on, minus one very conspicuous bulge, Joel looked up to see Hanna trying to put on a blouse. She pulled at the fabric but it wasn’t closing over her chest. The top’s buttoned seams barely reached halfway down the sides of her voluminous breasts. 

“Damn…damn it!” She cursed as the blouse hung loosely off her shoulders. Hanna’s attempts to button it only helped to bring focus to how large and unruly her breasts had grown. The shirt looked more like an opened vest, only serving to accentuate her heavy tits. Her bra wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding her ample cleavage either, the crest of her pink areola rose from under the cups as her hazel fur pushed against the taut straps.

Hanna sighed in resignation, giving up on the blouse. She refocused on her panties. The yellow underwear looked like a garter around the one thigh she was able to get it onto. She used her paw to easily tear the fabric away from her leg. The panties flopped defeated and torn to the ground.

The underwear left a ring of matted fur around her heavy leg. She went to her dresser and pulled out another pair of elastic panties. She tested its stretch against her wide hips. Joel could tell it was coming up a few inches short, but he would be surprised if anything could fit over the curves of her wide pelvis. Hanna seemed satisfied enough as she began to thread her foot through the leg hole. It got caught almost immediately. Hanna wriggled her toes in frustration trying to unstick it. She hopped on one leg, pulling at the panties, but it was no good. Her short claws had caught it in such a way she couldn’t easily free it.

Hanna looked up at Joel. Her large eyes were hard to read, some mixture of desire and plaintiveness.

“Joel…could you…help me? I can't…” she pointed to the panties wrapped around her footpads. 

Joel gulped. “Are..are you sure?” He was strangely excited by the prospect but also still freaked out by this whole situation. It felt like he was operating from outside his body, it all felt so surreal. 

Hanna nodded, her long ears flopping a bit as she did so.

“Oh…ok….” Joel had half-hoped she was kidding.

“How..how do we do this?” He said as he approached her.

“Can you get it up my leg, up off my toes...and then I need you to hold it so I can put my other foot in, ok?” She said as she hoisted the panties into the air on one large foot as she balanced with her other, her body surprisingly well-balanced despite her earlier clumsiness.

Joel hesitantly unthreaded the edge of the panties from around her thick animalistic toes. His hands were sweating and clammy as he fumbled with the garment. It should have been easy but his muscles felt like they were moving in slow motion. Joel couldn’t think too hard about what he was doing, helping a huge busty rabbit that was also his girlfriend put on panties. He pulled the panties up her long foot onto her muscled calf. It worked its way up her leg easily enough. Joel stopped pulling as the panties began to hit some resistance as her leg thickened around the knee. 

Hanna continued on where he left off, grabbing the hem of the panties as he relinquished control of the garment. 

“Ok now hold it…hold it….hold it…” Hanna said as she put her leg down and carefully bent and threaded her other foot into the waiting leg-hole of the panties. She instinctively reached out and balanced herself using Joel’s shoulder with an outstretched paw. As she leaned on him he could smell her fur, feel her heat radiating on his skin. A shiver went down Joel’s spine as his heart skipped a beat at her sudden touch. As he tried to collect himself, the bulge in his pants painfully constrained, Hanna got both her feet through the underwear successfully and leaned down to pull them up her animalistic legs. As she reached downward she unintentionally revealed and spread her pussy for him. Her pussy looked even larger than it was just minutes before, with pronounced outer lips and a shockingly soaked entrance gaping wide for him, revealing layers of powerful inner folds. The smell of it permeated and filled his nose and lungs with an acrid-sweet stinging; like honey mixed with vinegar. 

Hanna reared back up as she held the panties with her paws. Using her body’s momentum she managed to snap the panties almost entirely up to her thick thighs, wiggling them the last few inches with some hip gyrations. 

“Haahhh!” Hanna gasped as the panties compressed her lower lips and pressed on her increasingly swollen and pronounced clit. The panties felt horrendously tight but they were on at least. It felt like there was little difference between the underwear and her flushed nethers they were so snug. The tightness was slightly alleviated as the tense fabric rolled upward onto itself and bunched atop her ample ass cheeks. The underwear formed a thong between her rear globes as they jiggled free from its grip. The twisted fabric coiled right up against the base of her fluffy tail. 

Despite the underwear’s tightness, Hanna could feel herself still leaking between her legs. A wet patch began to form where her labia were pressed against the fabric, forming a gash of distinctive darkened material. Despite herself, Hanna wriggled in the panties as she felt a strange excruciating ecstasy. She had never tried to wear anything below her waist as the rabbit in years. The constraint gave her body something to push against. To grind against. The underwear was threatening to sink between her lower lips as they further inflamed with need. But as they swelled they also pushed together more tightly, bound by the crotch of the elastic undergarment, preventing the panties incursion into the oven between her legs. Hanna wanted to rub herself so badly as her own wetness soaked her clit. To steady herself she gripped her bubble-like ass cheeks with her paws. They were in that moment a, however futile, life-preserver to save her from the heat roiling through her body.

Joel didn’t know how to react to the wetness forming on the pantie Hanna had just put on. He was aware of how wet she was inside, from the show she had given him there was no doubt about that. But this was the first time he noticed how much she was leaking from between her legs. The panties looked more like a string bikini-bottom than lingerie as it grew increasingly soaked. The sides of her engorged labia poured out of the lingerie’s insufficiently wide crotch. 

Hanna couldn’t suppress a series of soft moans that escaped from her gasping muzzle. Putting on the underwear was a mistake, she knew it immediately. But her body was already reacting to the stimulation. She turned to face Joel, her chest rising and falling more and more quickly with her breathing. Her paws gripped her ass even harder, trying to keep them away from where her instincts told her they should be, deep inside her inner sanctum. Her body had never felt so flush with heat before. She didn’t know if it was the panties or the fact that for the first time in her life she had a lover she could show her entire self to. There wasn't much room for thought as every nerve in her body felt like it had come alive. A deep thrumming fire in the pit of her stomach to her toes sent waves of pleasure to every inch of her powerful body.

“J..Joel…I feel…I feel so….” She moaned, flustered, thin strands of saliva connecting her bottom and top teeth as her jaw hung open. Her clit throbbed sending a shock through her body. Without thinking her paws disengaged from her rear cheeks and began to rub her pussy through the fabric of the tight panties as the other pulled at the front of her bra.

“I don’t know...hnnnghh…what’s happening…I really need….I…I…I….aaahhHHH!!!” Hanna couldn’t help but plead. She was so horny it scared her. Something was deeply wrong but the heat she had been fighting was surging, spurred on by the tightness of her intimates. She let out a long moaning whimper as her already large breasts visibly throbbed and swelled right before her eyes. She could feel the weight of them dragging on her chest as the flesh plumped obscendly. Her cleavage deepened as her mammaries pressed heavily into the fabric of the bra. The brazier’s straps pulled ever tighter against her back, restricting her shoulder blades. She could feel her erect nipples at hard attention as they pushed against the cups making their presence known. 

“Oh god J..Joel…I… my..pussy is so…” She pleaded to Joel right before a shock of pleasure ripped through her body. Her right paw furiously rubbed her crotch through the soaked overworked fabric as she tried to calm the erogenous pressure in her breasts with the opposing paw. She couldn’t see past her compressed tits but she could feel her vagina’s hungry lips pressing harder against the underwear and the pads of her hand. 

“Its...hhnnnn!!! Getting...biggggerrrrrrr…” She gasped, biting her lower lip with her large bucked teeth as small tears formed in the corners of her eyes. The pleasure rippled through her inner and outer walls as she felt her love-channel burrowing deeper and more hungrily into her. Scalding hot juices poured from between her constricted lower lips, soaking her paw as she rubbed herself furiously. She felt so embarrassed to be masturbating in front of her boyfriend like this but she couldn't stop herself. She was afraid she would lose him, lose all the progress they had made, the acceptance in his eyes when she showed herself to him... but now, in this moment, her body's desires were undeniable.

“It's…it’s…” Was all Hanna could squeak out as her body shook. Her head rolled on her shoulders as her immensely heavy chest rose and fell quickly with her quickened breathing. Her swelling breasts pushed against her increasingly insufficient bra. Twin streams of hot fluid ran down her legs as she gurgled in lust. A small puddle was beginning to form under her of her slick acrid-sweet fluids. She wanted desperately to explain to Joel that this wasn't her, she was more than a horny rabbit, but the pleasure choked the words in her throat as she felt the pleasure and ministrations of her nethers redouble.

“Hunghh..AahhhhhHHHH!!!!! HAUHHHH!!!” Hanna let out an unrestrained scream as she unwillingly orgasmed. Her large eyes rolled backwards as her hips ground against her paws like a passionate lover. The thick cords of muscle in her legs tensed and released under her fur as her sex convulsed. Her lower lips opened and closed like a fish gulping for air as the orgasm’s pleasure only built and built. Her slavering pussy thickened each time her lips tensed and released. She could no longer spare a paw to fondle her breasts as both hands delved needfully between her thighs and her legs twisted over her sex. 

The panties could longer resist the groping or her growing womanhood as they succumbed to her growing, grasping sex. The lingerie rolled into a floss-like strand of cloth rubbing her throbbing clit which only spurred the orgasm to even greater heights. The pleasure felt like it may never end as her whole body convulsed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah doesnt know why she is continuing to change. Try as she might she can't stop or control the horniness welling up in her.
> 
> Meant to get this out for easter, but hope you all enjoy it even though its a bit delayed!

Joel could only watch Hanna’s descent into pleasure in shock. Hannah was growing bustier and larger right as her whole body heaved in its ongoing orgasm right in front of him. And she was orgasming hard, harder than he had ever seen somebody cum. Squirts of her juices squeezed past her thighs and thick clutching fingers as she moaned. The gushes created a rain of fluid that joined the growing puddle beneath her foot paws. Her large muzzle parted with strands of thick saliva connecting her bucked teeth as she gutturally moaned and panted. Every squeak of pleasure that came from her muzzle caused her bra straps to dig further into her fur. The garment struggled to contain her immense swelling mammaries as they thrust outward. 

Joel didn’t know what to do as he backed up a few steps. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. A very confusing boner made its presence known as it wormed its way down the leg of his hastily-put on pants. The scene unfolding in front of him was like watching a monster movie mixed with every wet-dream he had ever had all at one time. The air was full of the smell of her sex, of her juices. Instead of smelling of fish or vinegar, it smelled strangely gamey and sweet. Joel shook his head to try to focus but his eyes kept focusing on parts of Hannah’s body, from her barely contained jutting nipples to the thick tensing tendons of her brown-furred legs. 

He still felt so disconnected from his body, like he was watching himself watching Hannah. The parts of his brain that wanted to rationalize what was happening had given up.

“Huhhh….oh gawwddd...hahhhh…..I...ohhhh...huhhhhh!” Hannah managed to piece together a few broken words in between her ongoing gasps as the waves of pleasure began to gradually recede to a deep thrumming in her gut. Her body shivered as she slowly untangled her legs and hands. Her thick labia were unwilling to let go of her digits as she extracted her soaked fingers from her immense flared snatch. It wasn’t just her fingers that were soaked with her fluids. Her paws were equally wet, the fur matted to her hot flesh along with the majority of her inner thighs.

Her remaining lubrication added to the puddle below as it slowed to a drip like a leaky faucet from between her spread lower lips. Her panties somehow survived the ordeal but were more inside than outside of her. The swollen engorged lips of her pussy grasped the front of the garment like floss as its fabric dived into the deep cleavage of her plump ass cheeks. Her fluffy tail pressed hard at the ripping elastic waist of her underwear as her still throbbing thumb-sized clit pressed against the soaked fabric.

“J..Joel...I...” She moaned, she felt so out of sorts. Her head felt so fuzzy, she had never cum so hard before, let alone without the aid of a male or a toy. It felt like her head was full of disorganized cobwebs\\. The growth scared her, she shouldn't be this big, but the haze was making it hard to fully process what had happened. Her breasts felt immensely heavy on her chest as they shuddered and jiggled from her aftershocks. Her tits felt four-sizes too big for her bra. The soft brown-furred flesh of her mammaries obscenely poured out of the straining tight cups that held her cleavage in place. Her nipples were like angry wet fingers pressing into the fabric. 

The embarrassment of what she had done started to dawn on her as her already flushed cheeks somehow felt like they turned redder under her fur. Her wet paws gripped the cups of her brazier to massage the ache in her boobs and try to alleviate their weight on her chest. The heavy fatty flesh of the exposed portions of her breasts pushed into the sides of her arms as she clutched her compressed assets.

“H..Hannah….are you…are you ok?” Was all Joel could think to say.

“I’m….” Hannah had to swallow to catch her breath as she turned to face Joel. Her long ears pinned to the back of her head back in shame. “I’m ok…I’m sorry about…its never…like…hnnnnghhh…never like this”, she half-sobbed, tears welled in the corners of her eyes. 

“I don’t know what's happening...Joel, I’m scared.” She cried as she hefted her engorged mammaries to prove her point. Her pussy was still massively flared, revealing her sopping wet inner folds to him. Despite her orgasmic release her powerful body still felt like a coiled spring. The thrum of heat was still beating away in her long ears. Her taut abs rippled as they tightened under her fur. It wasn’t over.

“Oh god Hannah, do...do you want me to get help? I can get help!” Joel fumbled for his phone that somehow felt like it had sunk to a deeper level of his pants’ pocket than possible. As he finally got it out it was covered in sweat from his clammy hands as he struggled to unlock the slab of slippery glass. He had to do something, somebody would be able to help her. He knew there wasn’t anything he could do for her except this. But everything was going wrong as he tried to get the phone to work in his rushed panic.

“NO!” Hanna said with more power and volume than she intended as she leaped over to him and slapped the phone out of his hands. The afterglow made it hard to regulate herself. The phone made a distinct *crack* as it hit the ground hard and skidded under the bed. 

“No…please, please stay with me…I…I need help...” she said unsure of herself as she took his clammy hands tightly in her paws.

“Hannah, what can I do? I don’t understand, what's happening? What is happening to you?!” Joel cried out as he tried to release his hands from her grip but her large animalistic hand-paws were gripping him too strongly.

“I’m not whatever is hahhh...hahhppening to me. I’m not just a horny r...rabbit.” Her words slurred as her body shook. Being this close to Joel she could smell his erect member even through his pants with her triangular pink nose. Her eyes focused on the sausage-like bulge that had snaked down his pant leg. Despite her protestations, she couldn’t take her eyes off of it. Her neck strained as she bit her lower lip with her bucked teeth to try to restrain herself. She felt a fog descend on her mind as her pussy throbbed suddenly. Her large eyes dilated and refocused.

“Joel…I can’t stop it...I’m just so…” Hannah moaned sorrowfully as she moved his captive hands to her soaked crotch. Despite herself, she began rubbing her erogenous opening. The heat still swimming in her blood made it hard to think. The tight underwear felt…good on her body. She wanted...more. Her body wanted Joel as she pressed his hands against the opening of her sex.

“Oh god Joel...Oh god..oh god…” Hannah moaned, the sorrow melting away into almost pure lust.

“Hannah, you’re hurting me, please... how...how are you so wet!” Joel cried as his hands were pressed into the labia of her vagina. He could feel her wide pink paw pads pressing hard on the back of his hands as they forced his hands into a rubbing motion. It felt like she was masturbating herself through his hands like the almost destroyed underwear that still clung to her hips. Joel couldn’t ignore that Hannah felt like a sopping wet oven between the legs. The taught flesh around her engorged lower lips was surprisingly firm. The thin layer of fur only made the wetness cling to her flesh as it brushed his hands.

Joel was so distracted by his hands sunken deep between Hannah’s thighs that he almost forgot about her bosom until it was pressing directly in his face. The bra’s fabric was trampoline-tight across her boobs as they attempted to smother him. Joel was forced to crane his head backward to surface enough of his nose that he could breathe. As Hannah ground his hands between her legs her huge breasts buffeted his face with their weight. Joel struggled to extricate himself from her as what felt like a hundred pounds of breast flesh threatened to drown him.

“Hannah! Please!” Joel cried out again as his hands began to penetrate Hannah’s hungry vagina. Her body pried at his fingers, trying desperately to draw them into her pussy’s depths. Hannah’s eyes were glazed over, half-lidded and rolled up towards the ceiling almost entirely lost in the pleasure 

“HANNAH!!!” Joel screamed now as his fingers sunk deep enough into her expansive scalding-hot folds that his knuckles rubbed her flared outer lips. He wasn’t strong enough to separate from her embrace. He had to get through to her.

“You...you said you weren’t just....you weren’t just a horny…*gasp*...bunny!” he struggled to get out as he was muffled by her all-encompassing breasts. Her hands were speeding up, her whole body jostling terrifyingly hard as she entered herself alongside his fingers. The space in her opening tightening as her thick digits stretched herself. Hot wet fluid intermingled with their hands, enough that it made slapping, shucking noises as Hannah’s body ground against Joel.

Hannah didn’t seem to register his plea, her eyes were still unfocused and staring at some middle-distance point on the unremarkable ceiling.

“Hannah, please. I...I love you.” Joel sputtered out. Even if she couldn’t hear it he had to say it. They had only been on a few dates, but from the minute he saw her Joel knew she was the one. It was something in her kind, smart eyes. 

“love?” Hannah moaned quietly enough that Joel thought it was just his mind playing tricks as a symptom of his imminent suffocation. 

Hannah blinked as she realized what she was doing, her body was moving on its own. Her eyes rolled in their sockets as she tried to find focus. Everything was so bright, everything was so hot. Joel. Something with Joel. She had to focus! Her eyes dilated as she shook her head. She felt something warm against her body. She wanted to have sex with it. No! Focus! 

She looked down to see Joel’s beet-red face gasping from under her breasts, his hands half-way inside of her. Her instincts wanted more, wanted more of him inside of her. As much of him as she could get. But no, this wasn't right. Joel's eyes were watering. This isn't how it was supposed to be. She had to do something. It was so hard to think. 

Hannah could only come up with a simple solution in her current state. With superhuman effort Hannah pushed herself away from Joel, separating from him as she propelled herself hard into her nightstand and the wall behind her bed. The sound was deafening to her sensitive ears as glass-covered pictures shattered on the floor along with her books and home-made clay lamp. The impact felt dull, muted, as the nightstand collapsed under her into a mass of broken metal and wood. The sudden removal of Joel’s hands from her pussy only accelerated the pleasure in her loins. She flopped onto the floor as her powerful legs kicked underneath her. The floor was covered in sharp porcelain from her lamp and pieces of glass. She instinctively grabbed at her soaked sheets as she crawled up and onto the bed. Almost as soon as she had summited the creaking bed the heat became too intense to ignore. She couldn’t help but continue to furiously masturbate. 

“Hannah…” Joel gasped freed from her embrace as he staggered backward himself. The surprise of her sudden detachment throwing him into a state of temporary shock. He held his body with his soaking red hands. They ached from being pounded in Hannah’s pussy, but he was more focused on catching his breath as he leaned against a nearby wall.

“Joe...nnnrghh Hahhh!! NNNNGHH!! HAHHH!!” She started to say his name before the need overwhelmed what willpower she had managed to summon. Her squeaking moans were coming faster and faster. Her paws pried at her pussy with an animalistic ferocity. The pleasure was somehow even more pronounced than before. There were no thoughts to get in the way. Her back arched hard. Her voluptuous body lifted off the bed in a sharp arc as her muscles grew tighter and tighter. Her immense weight was supported only by her head and the sharp claws of her feet digging into the mattress. Her bubble-cheeked ass was at least a foot off the sheets as fresh fluids coursed in small streams down her thighs. The hot lubrication snaked all the way to her calves following the straining rise of her legs. Her huge breasts threatened to flop backward towards her head, only held precariously in place by her bra. Her muzzle was parted in a constant panting moan, she felt like she couldn’t get enough air as the pleasure crashed over her body. 

Her swollen clit pressed excruciatingly against the underwear as her hips began to crack wider and wider. The underwear dug into her hips, unable to roll upwards any further. Her spine thickened as she madly rubbed the sopping wet chasm of her pussy. Her vertebrae pressed against the tight skin of her back, forcing her arched body to contort even further. Small red strands of fur intermingled with the brown fur that covered her body. Her cream-colored belly and breasts began to lighten as snow-white strands speckled her torso. Her underwear began to pop and shudder as its stitching began to fail under the strain. It was buried so tightly against her anus and pussy that her paws were unable to extricate it. 

“HAHHH!! HAAHhhiieee!!!” Hannah’s moaning screams choked in her throat as her muzzle began to extend further outward. Her bucked teeth grew larger, parting her gums as they matched the proportions of her growing visage. Her head was pounding from the overwhelming pleasure. Her svelte but muscled neck tensed. Bones creaked and groaned throughout her body as they grew slightly. Her ribs pressed inches outward, constraining her heaving tits even further as her breast flesh pressed harder into her bra. 

Joel felt like he could only be so shocked after what had already happened this morning. But as he looked on he once again fell into silent shock as he saw Hannah’s body grow before his very eyes. Within minutes she had put on more than several inches of height and her body had become somehow both more voluptuous and more athletic. Her curves became more extreme and her muscles only grew more visibly pronounced under her fur. Her large acrid-sweet smelling pussy was directed right at him. He could swear he could see her swollen red cervix past the layers of her vagina’s gaping walls as she spread and prodded at herself. His phone was below the bed, unretrievable as far as he was concerned and now there was a small ocean of broken glass and pottery between him and the door. He had no idea where his shoes were, he wasn’t desperate enough yet to re-enact John McClane in Die Hard.

Hannah suddenly moaned as she thrust her hips upward. With an audible *pop* the last few stitches holding the waist of her panties together broke. The soaked shreds of the ruined undergarment reluctantly slid off of her hips. The fabric dragged against her clit as it fell, finally freeing her pronounced hooded nub. The sensation made her redouble her efforts as her hands furiously kneaded her clit directly. The underwear’s descent was stopped suddenly. It wasn’t able to fully detach from her body due to her immense tensed ass cheeks. Her butt held the broken panties above the bed where the underwear acted like a wick for her near-constant flow of juices, diverting the rivers flowing down her legs into a growing wet patch below her elevated form. 

The red fur was starting to become more and more dominant among her brown coat as the paw pads swelled on her hands and feet. Her knuckles crunched as she continued to push her paws as deep into her snatch as she could, pistoning her soaked digits faster and faster. 

“Please...Hannah, you have to stop…” Joel cried, his hands pleadingly reached out towards her as he saw the changes rippling across her body. It had to be the pleasure doing it, or the mas, or maybe it was something else entirely. He didn’t know what to do, there was no guidebook or internet listicle for what to do when you wake up and your girlfriend has turned into a huge horny bunny. Or what to do when she then tries to use you as a sex toy or starts masturbating and changing colors.

“AUUUIIIIEEEEE!!!!” Hannah screamed, regaining her voice as it deepened and grew huskier. Her whole body went rigid, her growth slowing as the crescendo of pleasure washed over her. Her nipples were tenting the cups of her bra as they thickened unseen under her one remaining garment. The pressure in her boobs was too much to take. She was cumming again. 

Her inner and outer walls clenched in unison as a thick fan of her slick juices sprayed out from between her engorged lower lips. She removed her paws just in time for her fluids to squirt so powerfully that it made a wet fan on her sheets between her legs. The squirt went well past the bed’s base, far enough that a hot drizzle made its way to Joel’s feet. Hannah’s paws clutched the sheets below her for support. Her small sharp claws ripped large lateral holes in the fabric as she rode the orgasm. The soaked ruined underwear gripped by her rear-cheeks finally dropped onto the bed under her in a sopping-wet ruined pile from her ministrations. 

Hannah’s vision had abandoned her, all she could see was a white throbbing pleasure. She could process no thoughts or feelings other than the rapture cutting through her body. Joel’s pleas fell on deaf ears. Every nerve was on fire as another fan of fluids, less powerful than the first, squirted out of her. The steaming-hot fluid mostly soaked the bed as her pussy continued to convulse. Her abs pinched in and out as her muscles spasmed. Her toes spread and dug deep ruts in the mattress’s foam, having already torn through her sheets and underquilt. 

After a few minutes of continuously orgasming Hannah collapsed with a heavy thump on the bed. Its slats groaned at her increased weight, her tensed muscles that had kept her aloft relaxing for the first time since the changes started.


End file.
